


weary are the ones who run

by mirroroflit (volunteer_of_hufflepuff)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Horses, Hospital, Light Angst, M/M, Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments, waking up in a hospital bed with your significant other holding your hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volunteer_of_hufflepuff/pseuds/mirroroflit
Summary: When a horse decides to kick you over and fracture your leg, it’s never a fun day.But for Alec Lightwood, lying in a hospital bed, dazed after his fall, he can only think of the all encompassing love he shares with his fiancé, Magnus, who is there to greet him when he wakes and to guard him when he sleeps.It is an immortal love, after all.Transversing even horrendous horse riding experiences.





	weary are the ones who run

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> ”OK, I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses.”
> 
> -
> 
> thanks to my friend who, when I told her this was the prompt, said scathingly that 'knowing you, you're going to have Alec trampled by a horse or something!'
> 
> thanks, friend, for the inspiration.
> 
> enjoy!

Alec blinks open his eyes in a daze, to be met with the sight of glaring fluorescent lights and the distinctly antiseptic scent of a hospital.

His leg hurts, and he wishes for the relief of a painless slumber once more.

But, before he can slip back under, someone squeezes his hand.

And then there’s the quiet, tentative whisper of his name filling the ward.

“Alexander?”

It is Magnus, Alec realises, against the pain of his aching leg. 

His engagement ring bites into Alec’s skin, the silver cool.

“Magnus?” Alec asks, no more than a whisper.

Magnus stiffens. “Yes, darling? Are you alright? Do you need anything?” he asks, leaning over the bed so that Alec catches a glimpse of his beautiful but careworn face. 

“No, no,” Alec mumbles, “I just want you.”

There’s a pause, quiet and contemplative and weary, before Magnus next speaks. “Thank you, darling, but anything?”

“No,” Alec repeats. He tries to sit up, but the ache is too much.

In the next moment, in the silence and stillness of a morning, Magnus’ bare face becomes starkly apparent, as well as his flat hair and ruffled checkered shirt.

Alec clears his throat, twisting his hands in the pale blue sheets. “What happened, exactly?”

“Well, as you know, we went horseriding. It was your idea of romantic, I guess.” 

“I thought so,” Alec interjects, soft but weary.

“We sat down for a picnic, and you went to give the horse some sort of treat you’d gotten from the owner and.” Magnus swallows, his grip on Alec’s hand tightening.

But Alec doesn’t wince, the story tumbling back to him in a hazy recollection.

“You were kicked over by a horse. Did I forget to mention that I’m absolutely terrified of horses?” Magnus chuckles, but it is strained.

“Oh,” Alec says softly, “Magnus, I’m so sorry.”

Magnus shakes his head. “Don’t be, it’s not your fault. But seeing you like that, splayed out on the ground and not moving - it’s not a sight I ever want to see again.”

Perhaps horse riding was not a good date idea, after all.

“I’m going to be able to walk for our wedding, right?” Alec asks.

“Of course, darling,” Magnus replies, “but I would still love you if you never walked again. Which, thankfully, is not the prognosis here - you only fractured your left fibula, and a very clean fracture at that.”

Alec sighs, and thinks of all of the worldly wonders that Magnus deserves. “That’s good.”

“I know, love.” Magnus twists his engagement ring around, the sapphires glittering. “Let’s not ride any more horses, alright?”

“Alright,” Alec says, nodding, feeling the lull of sleep pull at him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Magnus whispers, “and I’m not going anywhere.”

Alec slips into the world of dreams.

And their love shines on.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, and all signs of validation are noted and treasured.
> 
> [tumblr ](https://mirrorofliterature.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/mirroroflit)


End file.
